Omegis
Omegis is a character featured in the television show Mortal Kombat: Conquest, who was played by actress Angelica Bridges. A woman of great beauty and power, Omegis is a very bitter immortal who holds a grudge against Shang Tsung, her former boyfriend. She is a sorceress who specializes in potions and tinctures, and is capable of creating a liquid to suit almost any purpose. Once the lover of Shang when he represented Earth in Mortal Kombat, Omegis wished to be beautiful forever and sought a potion that would make her immortal. Shang Tsung’s master, Master Cho, who was well qualified in many secrets of magic, would not allow Omegis to learn how to make herself immortal. Shang Tsung allied with Shao Kahn, who seduced him with offers of power into his service, taught him how to steal souls. Omegis helped Shang Tsung betray Master Cho, who disapproved of Shang’s recent actions. In return Shang promised her that they would forever be together in Outworld. Before Master Cho was buried alive, he cursed Omegis with the very immortality she desired. Shang betrayed her soon after, rejecting her to align himself with Shao Kahn. Centuries passed and Omegis' skills in magic increased. She gained a reputation among the monks of the Order of Light, who knew her as a hermit dwelling in the nearby living forest, friend to no one. It was the monks who informed Kung Lao of her existence when Shang Tsung had attempted to age him rapidly through sorcery, only to have the effects passed to Siro and Taja instead. When Kung Lao sought a cure from Omegis (whom was thought by many to be an aged-and-ugly hag), he found a voluptuous woman, self-serving and more eager to take him to bed than fulfill his need. She derided his desire to remain young through Mortal Kombat victories, watching people and life around her crumble through decades of her immortal curse. She gave Kung Lao the antidote to the aging sorcery out of disgust and pity, admonishing him to lose the next Mortal Kombat and die "young and beautiful" instead of suffering through the loss of everything he loved over years. Omegis returned when Vorpax freed Master Cho, who immobilized Shang Tsung in his true form of a withered old man, depriving him of the youth that centuries of stolen souls provided. Omegis gloated over the predicament of her old lover, but made him swear that in return for her restoring him to youth and defeating their old teacher, he would break her curse of immortality. When the deed was done, Shang Tsung betrayed his word once again, fleeing with the statement that he had been incapable all along of granting Omegis' wish. Omegis' desire for death was apparently visible at last in the series finale. While she aided Kung Lao and his friends one last time in rescuing an ally, she refused to fight Shao Kahn's Shadow Priests, who were invading every realm and slaughtering all of Shao Kahn's opponents. She advised them to surrender to and embrace the relentless approach of death, a sweet fulfillment for her, but they refused and fought to their end. Omegis was last seen skulking back into her forest, distantly followed by a Shadow Priest. The ambiguity did not reveal her final outcome, as the series was discontinued. Omegis was probably dead by the Shadow Priest. The series continued in fiction. In the fiction: Mortal Kombat Conquest Aftermaths Part 1, she was revived by the elder gods much to her dislike. She joined up with Kung Lao and the others anyway. Category:Minor Characters